


The King's Despair

by inpurifyingflame



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpurifyingflame/pseuds/inpurifyingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin continually despairs over Bilbo getting his quarterly haircut and makes his feelings known. Rated M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Despair

**Author’s Note:** I’m so in a writing mood and today in a fluff mood. Just a piece about Thorin’s despair when Bilbo gets his hair trimmed and his attempts to convince Bilbo to grow it out so Thorin can braid it. Also he would like to other things to it during certain activities but it’s too short. Rated M for a reason and much longer than I thought it would be.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that I’m writing, nor do I wish to profit from it. It’s all just a bit of fun from a sleepy Australian girl. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 

**The King’s Despair**

Every three months to the day Thorin sits in his armchair to watch Bilbo get his hair groomed. Well _groomed_ is not the word he should use; butchered is what he would prefer but every time he used that particular word a hobbit elbow would nudge his ribs and he would be denied the comforts and pleasures of married life for as long as it pleased his husband.

Bilbo sat in front of the temporary mirror and gave the same simple instructions to the dwarf coiffurist who seemed to have no problem hacking off Bilbo’s curls.

Every time a strand of hair fell to the stone floor of their apartments Thorin let out a whine despite being under the guise of reading through papers. After the fifth consecutive noise Bilbo thought that that was enough.

“Thorin if you’re going to keep making noise you find something else to do,” He demanded, his eyes drifting over Thorin’s pained form before settling back on the mirror.

Thorin’s cheeks burned but he remained nonchalant, “I don’t know what you’re on about my love.”

“You know _perfectly well_ what I’m on about. Your noises,” Bilbo replied, trying to keep his head still, “You and your noises are distracting.”

Thorin let out a huff and continued reading, his eyes flicking up to where Bilbo sat on the stool and when a particular inch of curl was snipped he groaned.

“Thorin Oakenshield!” Bilbo shouted, turning his head so quickly that the coiffurist pulled the scissors back in a hurry not to cut any large chunks of hair, “Go to your study!”

Thorin grumpily picked himself and his papers up and moved out of their sitting room to his study before Bilbo could get any angrier. He remained until Bilbo had finished with his haircut and knocked on the door.

“Enter.”

Bilbo entered, running a hand through his newly trimmed hair, “Sorry I shouted.”

Thorin turned from his papers, “It’s no matter. How much did you get trimmed?”

“A little shorter than last time around my ears,” Bilbo said and ignored Thorin’s whimper, “How are you getting on?”

“I’ll be to our dinner table in a moment,” Thorin replied, “Just one more document to look through and sign before tomorrow’s meeting.”

Bilbo walked over and pressed his lips to Thorin’s head, “Don’t be too long. Perhaps we can skip to bed early tonight?”

Thorin felt a stir of arousal in his groin and nodded, “Won’t be long.”

* * *

 

 True to his word Bilbo voiced his desire to skip dessert and he took Thorin by the hand into their bedroom. Bilbo raised himself a little higher on his feet to gain the last few inches on Thorin’s height.

Their first passionate kiss of the night lasted (albeit with small breaks to rid themselves of their clothes) until they tumbled into bed together.

“Ride you,” Bilbo panted against Thorin’s mouth.

Thorin didn’t bother replying. His right arm shot out to grab the vial of oil that always sat on their bedside table and he lathered his fingers after unstoppering it. Bilbo pulled himself higher up on Thorin’s horizontal body so Thorin could properly prepare him. He let out a loud moan at the first breach with Thorin’s finger.

“Gods this never fails to be amazing,” Bilbo groaned as he worked his way up and down Thorin’s lone finger.

“Good,” Thorin said in a gruff voice.

“Mhmm. More?”

Thorin complied, inserting a second and then third finger to twist and stretch out Bilbo’s channel. Bilbo was thoroughly hard by the time Thorin got his fourth and final finger in and he couldn’t stop himself from begging.

“Thorin please, please. I want you.”

“How much?” Thorin asked, withdrawing his fingers completely and left Bilbo writhing on top of him.

“So much, please! I want you to fill me up!”

Thorin grinned and positioned Bilbo so he could quickly piston his hips.

“Oh!” Bilbo grabbed onto Thorin’s shoulders at the impact, “You always feel so good.”

“I could say the same,” Thorin replied and put his hands on Bilbo’s hips to help him begin his movements.

“Go-o-o-o-ds,” Bilbo groaned out.

Bilbo had gained a steady pace and was moving up and down Thorin’s cock with ease. He jolted and almost lost his balance when Thorin brought his hips up to meet Bilbo as he came down.

“There,” Bilbo said and Thorin rolled them over so Bilbo was on his back, “Thorin!”

Thorin brought his hand to Bilbo’s hardness and started pumping, desperate that Bilbo should have his release before he reached his own. He wasn’t disappointed as Bilbo’s hips stuttered and he shot his seed over his stomach and Thorin’s hand. Thorin continued to thrust into him, bringing him through his release before pulling out.

Bilbo secretly loved when Thorin wouldn’t finish inside him. He loved to push Thorin back onto the bed and control him with his hands and mouth, particularly his mouth.

Tonight was no exception and he rearranged them so he could kneel between Thorin’s legs and take his cock in his mouth. Bilbo wanted to feel Thorin’s hands brush through his hair and occasionally take back control and pull Bilbo to where Thorin wanted.

Thorin let his head fall back though his eyes never left the sight of Bilbo’s head bobbing between his legs. The heat was nearly unbearable, the tight cave of Bilbo’s mouth almost too much on his very hard cock.

He wove his fingers through Bilbo’s locks and frowned when he couldn’t quite grab hold of the usual hair on the sides of the hobbit’s head. Thorin tried to grasp any lock of hair he could but it slipped through his fingers.

“Bilbo, stop,” Thorin said, breath almost leaving him and Bilbo pulled off looking quite confused.

“What’s wrong?”

Thorin groaned, “Your hair. It’s too short.”

“My hair?” Bilbo blinked in disbelief, “I’m happily sucking you and you’re concern is about my hair?”

“I can’t hold onto it,” Thorin complained, “It’s not the same.”

“Just let me…” Bilbo said, gesturing to Thorin’s groin but Thorin shook his head.

“No,” Thorin said, an idea forming in his head, “We are not doing anything until your hair grows back. Perhaps next time you can think again about cutting it.”

Bilbo growled and lunged towards his husband but Thorin threw himself off the bed and into their bathroom where he locked the door. His shoulders shook with laughter as Bilbo hammered on the door.

“You let me in!”

“Not until you swear not to cut your hair again.”

“I will not!”

Thorin grinned, beginning to fist his forgotten arousal, “I’ll see myself to my own pleasure then.”

With one arm braced against the door, Thorin furiously stroked his cock and brought images of his husband to his mind until he came over the panes of the door with a soft groan. It wasn’t nearly as good as Bilbo’s mouth or behind but it would do.

He grabbed a cloth and cleaned up before walking out to see Bilbo looking furious and sitting on the bed. Bilbo had put his dressing gown over his naked body.

“You think you’ve got the upper hand,” Bilbo said, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I _know_ I’ve got the upper hand,” Thorin said as he stretched out lazily on the bed and he let out a laugh at Bilbo’s expression.

 

* * *

 

This continued for two months until Thorin deemed Bilbo’s hair long enough to grab during their lovemaking. He was even happy just to run his fingers through the golden curls late at night until Bilbo had fallen asleep.

It was only a month after that when Thorin arrived back at his chambers to have luncheon with Bilbo after a training session that he dropped his sword clean on the floor in shock.

Bilbo was sitting and getting his hair cut by that damn coiffurist. Bilbo was chatting with his curls thankfully intact but the coiffurist had the scissors poised.

“Out!” Thorin roared, “Out now!”

The coiffurist was half in tears by the time he had received a verbal beating from his king and he meekly slipped from the chambers while Bilbo crossed his arms with a dark expression.

“If you won’t allow him to do it then I’ll do it myself,” He said looking quite content with his decision.

“You will not,” Thorin argued, “Your hair is beautiful, why do you insist on cutting it?”

“It’s customary,” Bilbo explained, “I’ve told you before.”

“I’ve told _you_ before that when your hair grew out on our quest that it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen,” Thorin said and Bilbo felt guilt creep up, “And I gave you that braid.”

“And you allowed me to cut my hair when we had settled down after our wedding,” Bilbo said, “I could hardly have kept the braid if my hair was so short. You remember trying to braid my hair when it was a respectable length.”

“Respectable for whom? You are already respectable as my consort,” Thorin said, “You would be even more so if you let your hair grow out.”

“How? It would do away with all my own traditions.”

“You cut off our courting braid,” Thorin said, “Despite my agreeing for you to get your hair _trimmed_ I never thought you would do that.”

Bilbo had the decency to look ashamed, “Thorin, please. It’s my hair.”

“Fine!” Thorin shouted and Bilbo took a step back, “Cut your damn hair!”

With a growl, Thorin grabbed some food for his lunch and stormed out of the chambers, letting the door slam shut on a horrified Bilbo.

 

* * *

 

“Eugh, stubborn dwarf,” Bilbo muttered as he flipped the page of the book he was reading.

“Hardly lad,” Balin replied, turning the page in his own book, “He has every right to be angry that the courting braid was cut.”

“You could barely see it anyway!” Bilbo said, his voice rising and Balin shushed him, “My hair wasn’t as long as Thorin makes it out to be when we travelled to Erebor.”

“It was long enough to braid and that’s all Thorin cared about,” Balin explained, his eyes never leaving the page.

Bilbo frowned, his attention wandering from the plot in his book. He remembered the day Thorin gave him the braid, after Erebor had been properly reclaimed and Thorin’s coronation took place.

He remembered the feeling of Thorin’s large fingers making such delicate work through his exceedingly long hair. It had grown so long that it was past his shoulders and he was forever brushing curls off his face in annoyance. Thorin however believed it sweet and would let out a bark of laughter every time Bilbo did so.

Balin’s voice broke his memories, “You could always grow it laddie.”

“I despise having my hair long,” Bilbo complained, “It’s too annoying.”

“Perhaps after you grow it you can style it in a way that doesn’t bother you?”

Bilbo thought long and hard about how he would do this and eventually he mentally agreed to himself that he would grow it out, “If it bothers me I’m cutting it back off.”

Balin smiled in the shadows of the flickering light from the fire and returned his attentions to his book.

* * *

 

Three months passed and Bilbo was growing annoyed with the length of his hair. He had neglected to get it cut the month before and the curls seemed to have started to run wild. He spent morning after morning trying to push them into submission but they remained as springy as ever.

Thorin appeared to have not noticed that Bilbo didn’t get his hair cut at the accustomed three month period of growth. He had begun to sense the timing of Bilbo’s hair cutting time and as such walked around in a strop until his mind saw sense.

Bilbo had gone to bed early but not to sleep. He had missed falling asleep to his husband’s scent and the warmth they shared. What he had missed most however was their lovemaking before they fell asleep. Thorin’s mood seemed to have made him withdraw from their marriage bed for the last few weeks and Bilbo was adamant he would change that.

Thorin sat down on the bed and pulled off his heavy boots, not noticing that Bilbo was happily watching and lying stark naked albeit under the covers. His chest was exposed and that was enough for now.

Thorin continued to strip off his clothing and when he turned to face the bed to pull off his tunic he froze. Bilbo’s eyes met his own and the hobbit smirked.

“Bilbo…” Thorin said, confusion settling on his face.

“Thorin,” Bilbo replied and pushed the sheets down to expose more of his chest, going so far as to show off part of his soft stomach.

“Bilbo, are you wearing _anything_?” Thorin asked, his eyes darkening at the thought.

Bilbo took the liberty to glance under the covers and back at Thorin before replying with a short, “Nope.”

The way he popped the ‘P’ in his reply made Thorin let out a whine in the back of his throat and without much thought, the dwarf stripped the rest of his clothes as settled himself on his hands and knees over Bilbo.

“Kiss me,” Bilbo commanded and Thorin bent his head low to brush his lips across Bilbo’s. Bilbo let out a laugh and exclaimed, “Properly!”

Thorin kissed his husband deeper, letting their mouths come together as he pushed his tongue through and began exploring Bilbo’s mouth. He licked over his teeth before lazily playing with Bilbo’s own tongue. Bilbo pushed back with fervour and they began an intimate battle for domination.

Bilbo rolled them over, becoming tangled in the sheets. Without bothering to disconnect their mouths he pulled himself out of the entanglement and settled himself on Thorin’s bare hips.

“Gods you’re gorgeous,” Bilbo breathed as he took in the hair on Thorin’s thick, muscular chest.

“You even more so,” Thorin replied, “What did you have planned for tonight?”

“To pleasure you,” Bilbo said, moving to kneel between Thorin’s legs which fell open, “Does that sound good?”

“Oh yes,” Thorin grinned and his mouth dropped open when Bilbo’s smaller hand enclosed around the shaft of his cock, “Gods yes.”

Bilbo pumped Thorin to full hardness before going at full speed. He brought his other hand up to massage his sack while his first hand began to alternate between fast and slow. Thorin’s eyes were closed and his breath came in pants. Bilbo decided to begin the real pleasure and tongued his way around Thorin’s groin and to his cock.

Out of habit, Thorin brought his hands down to run his fingers through Bilbo’s hair and his eyes opened wide.

“Bilbo!”

Bilbo pulled off and looked up at him, “Yes?”

“Your … your hair!” Thorin said in surprise, moving to sit up, “It’s not cut.”

“Do you only notice when I’m getting it cut rather than when it is?” Bilbo asked with a smile on his face, “I’ve been growing it for months my darling.”

Thorin wound the locks between his fingers and gently guided Bilbo’s head back down to his cock. Bilbo happily accepted the control and began sucking again in earnest. What his mouth couldn’t take his hand happily made up for it and Thorin started shaking. He was involuntarily pulling Bilbo’s hair just a bit harder than usual but Bilbo felt the pain turn to pleasure as it ran down in sparks to his own cock.

“Bilbo!” Thorin shouted, his voice cracking as he thrust into Bilbo’s mouth and came down his throat.

Bilbo swallowed what he could and let the rest of Thorin’s come run out of his mouth in a mixture of saliva. His own pleasure had become so much that with two pumps of his cock he was coming in streams over Thorin’s body. He moved up the bed to cuddle into Thorin’s side with a sigh.

Thorin’s fingers made their way into Bilbo’s hair once again, unconsciously beginning a braid at the top. When he realised what he was doing he quickly let the locks fall flat again and he pulled Bilbo closer.

“Bilbo, can you turn over?” Thorin asked and Bilbo turned to face his husband.

Thorin untangled the sheets and pulled them up over their naked bodies. He caressed Bilbo’s flushed cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Bilbo responded and they exchanged languid kisses. Bilbo kissed down Thorin’s neck to his collarbone, pausing only suck a few marks into Thorin’s skin. Thorin responded by pulling Bilbo tight into his arms. They drifted off to sleep together.

 

* * *

 

“The only problem is your side block,” Dwalin said in his gruff voice as he and Thorin made their way down the corridor that led to all of the royal apartments.

Thorin had insisted that each member of the company have chambers in this section of the mountain and as such Dwalin’s housing was only a small walk up the snaking stairs.

“I still have the injuries from our quest,” Thorin argued in good nature.

Dwalin chuckled, “Injuries that have healed.”

Thorin scoffed and stopped at his front door to bid Dwalin a goodbye. Once the other dwarf had left Thorin pushed the door open and entered into the front parlour.

He stopped dead at the sight in front of him. He felt dread run through his body with anger and a fleeting feeling of horror following.

Bilbo was sitting on his regular stool in front of the makeshift mirror with the coiffurist snipping at his hair.

“No,” Thorin gasped and Bilbo caught his eyes in the mirror’s reflection.

“Stop,” He commanded the coiffurist who backed away, “Thorin, it’s not what you think.”

“But… you…” Thorin stuttered and without another word he turned around and went back out of the room.

Bilbo found him nearly two hours later attacking one of the makeshift enemies in the training field. Orcrist slashed through the air as Thorin performed a delicate spin and brought the sword down. Bilbo had grabbed a spare sword from the side of the arena and met Thorin’s attack with a loud clang.

Thorin’s eyes widened and despite a few moments pause he dropped Orcrist down onto the rough ground. Bilbo set his sword down and looked at his husband with sad eyes.

“Why did you run off?” Bilbo asked and Thorin noted that his hair was still dancing just below his shoulders.

Something had been done to it though and Thorin heaved a sigh, “You cut your hair. Did the dwarf not finish?”

“Does it look that bad?” Bilbo questioned, toying with one of the shorter curls that rest upon his forehead.

Thorin was not keen to admit it but his hair looked quite good. The fringe had obviously been cut back to its original length but the back remained long, if not thinner.

“What did you do to it?” Thorin countered, refusing to answer the question.

“I got it layered,” Bilbo explained and turned out to touch each of these layers, “So it’s not as thick at the bottom but it’s still long. It’s just less work for me each day.”

If Thorin had felt like a complete nag’s ass before he certainly did now. He side-stepped his sword to touch Bilbo’s hair. The hobbit had been correct, his curly hair would be much easier to maintain now but it was still long.

“Will it be cut again?”

Bilbo turned to face his husband and nodded, “But nothing off the length my dear Thorin. I promise. He had just about finished when you walked in.”

Thorin buried his face into Bilbo’s hair and pulled the hobbit into a hug.

 

* * *

 

They bathed together that night at Bilbo’s request and after they had exchanged tokens of pleasure they kissed each other slowly before dressing in their sleep clothes.

Thorin sat in his armchair by the fire with Bilbo sitting with his legs crossed in front of him as they watched the flames. Thorin couldn’t keep his hands out of Bilbo’s hair and something inside of his head suggested he apologise to the poor coiffurist but he shook that thought off in amusement.

“Thorin?”

“Mmm?”

“Could you braid my hair?” Bilbo asked in a quiet voice.

If Thorin had not been listening so attentively he might have missed the request. His hands tightened and quickly relaxed in Bilbo’s hair.

“Are you sure?”

Bilbo nodded and turned his head to look at his king, “I want our courtship braid back in my hair. The bead, the matching one to yours, is in the box in the first drawer.”

Thorin went and came back with the bead in question. He had also another bead, white gold with their names joined and engraved that he had planned a long while ago but Bilbo had continued to cut his hair short. Without saying a word to break the intimate atmosphere Thorin sat back in his chair and worked his hands through Bilbo’s locks.

He precisely remembered where their courtship braid was, his own still in his hair. He made slow work, ensuring that the braid was perfect. Left over middle, right over middle and so on until the braid was complete. He secured their courtship bead in Bilbo’s hair and before the hobbit could say another word, Thorin’s hands were working on a second braid, on the other side of the hobbit’s head.

When he was entirely happy with the braid, which was undone twice and plaited again, he went to secure this second one with the white gold bead. Before he did he held it down so Bilbo could look at it.

“Thorin, it’s beautiful,” Bilbo breathed, “When did you…”

“Hush,” Thorin shushed and took to securing the bead in place.

Thorin admired his work from the behind Bilbo before standing up and moving to help Bilbo up from the floor. Thorin traced his work with soft hands and Bilbo shuddered when the dwarf’s fingers began tracing the tips of the hobbit’s ears.

Then he let out a yawn.

Thorin laughed, “Tired are we?”

“Just a bit,” Bilbo said, “It’s been a long evening.”

“It has,” Thorin agreed, “Worth every yawn I would say.”

“Most certainly,” Bilbo replied and leaned into Thorin, his forehead resting against the larger shoulder, “Thank you for braiding my hair.”

“It will always be my pleasure,” Thorin said with a kiss to Bilbo’s head.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Yeah this has probably been done.

 

 


End file.
